The present invention is directed to an anchoring bush with a blind borehole arranged to receive and secure an anchoring bolt.
Known anchoring bushes or sleeves can be anchored in bores formed in soil and serve to secure anchor bolts with the anchoring bush having engagement means, such as an internal thread, for securing an anchoring bolt. A blind borehole extends along a portion of the axial length of the anchoring bush and is a centrally arranged bore with a female thread. The blind borehole is closed at its base by an expansion member.
The fabrication of the anchoring bush or sleeve with an associated expansion member is very expensive. Moreover, there is the problem that the expansion member may be lost either during packaging or at the location where the anchoring bush is to be used.